


Well then...

by Cinnie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnie/pseuds/Cinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer hadn't counted on this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well then...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Words on my skin, love in my heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759835) by [amusewithaview](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusewithaview/pseuds/amusewithaview). 



Lucifer knew about soulmarks of course, had used them, once he rebelled, to turn a few more humans into demons even. What he’d never contemplated, was having a soulmark of his own.

But there it was, the instant he’d taken over Nick’s body, and burned Nick out, the faded remnants of Nicks soulmark “no, no, sorry, my fault entirely” vanished entirely, and new words appeared, he could feel them form, directly over his ‘heart’ but seared down into his grace itself.

He would like to tell his soulamte that “Lucifer” is not the _most_ helpful of first words. There are others, he can feel them, other words that somehow come before his name, but veiled, as though not spoken to _him_ but near him? He’s uncertain.

He doesn’t know what to do with it really. He shouldn’t have a soulmark to begin with and who, he laughs at his own bad pun, who the _hell_ could possibly be his perfect match.

 

))))))))))))))

 

Sam wants to burn his arm off. He’d already been a freak all his life, no soul-mark ever, though Dean had lacked one as well, until a year ago when “I am the one who griped you tight and raised you from perdition” wrote itself out onto his left hip.

It’s only now, hours after Sam had accidently let Lucifer out of his cage that Sam gets words of his own. “Because you freed me” curls along his stomach in a delicate curled script. He knows, _knows_ , who will say them, and Sam has no idea what to make of that.

 


End file.
